1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, relates to an electrical connector having a device for positioning an electrical element received in the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector 9 related to present invention is disclosed in FIG. 1. The electrical connector 9 includes an insulative housing 10 and a grid array of conductive contacts 110 received in the insulative housing 10. The insulative housing 10 forms a base portion 13 and four side walls 12 to define a cavity 15 for receiving a chipset 8. Adjacent two of the side walls 12 respectively form spring arms 120, 120′ for flexibly abutting the chipset 8 against the corresponding side walls 12. However, the insulative housing 10 is difficult to be integrally injection-molded. Furthermore, the spring arms 120, 120′ are integrally made from polymer, so, when the chipset 8 is loaded and unloaded in more circles, the spring arms 120 may become tired or even broken from the side walls 12 so that the chipset 8 can not be positioned in the right place in the cavity 15.